I'll Have You Executed Eventually
by nachocheese26
Summary: In which King Arthur is horrible at keeping his word and Merlin just wants to be done with it already. Set during Season 4.


Arthur had been disarmed. He had resorted to fighting with his fists and anything he could pick up from the ground. But branches broke too easily and only so much could be done with fists against swords. None of the men were interested in Merlin either. They knew who Arthur was and they knew Merlin was _just_ a servant. To them, Merlin was just a pest that needed to be pushed aside while they fight for the real prize.

Which was exactly why Arthur found himself surrounded by ten men while Merlin only fought off two.

"Merlin, get out of here! You have to get back to Camelot!" Arthur yelled, dodging a sword and giving a kick to someone's groin

No, Arthur would die if he left him out here. These were bounty hunters and he was sure Morganna promised a hefty reward to whoever brought her Arthur. Alive or dead. Judging from the way they fought, they planned on bringing him _not_ alive.

His arm was growing weary from blocking blow after blow with his sword from the two men. He couldn't get a good shot in for himself. And if this kept up much longer, Merlin wouldn't be able to get to Arthur in time. Merlin steeled himself. Well, this was bound to have happened sometime. He just wished it had been on his own terms.

Merlin dropped the sword and raised his hands. " _Cadere."_

The magic burst through him, his eyes flaring gold, and knocking everyone but Arthur down.

Arthur stared at them then to Merlin as he lowered his hands. His eyes were wide with adrenaline, exhaustion, and realization. "You..."

"Arthur, they're going to get up. You're unarmed. We have to get back to Camelot." Merlin said, afraid of what would happen if he took a step towards him.

"You did that…you have magic…" Arthur breathed.

Merlin shifted his weight from one foot to the other. He glanced down at the bounty hunter closest to Arthur. He was already lifting his head and attempting to get up. Arthur followed Merlin's gaze. He kicked his head, stilling the man long enough for him to run.

Merlin flinched as Arthur ran right at him. But instead of an attack like Merlin anticipated, he roughly grabbed his shoulder and pushed him ahead. "Stop standing there like an idiot! We have to go!"

And they ran, not stopping once to look if they were being followed. Just when Merlin thought his heart was going to leap out of his throat and his lungs collapse, the gates of Camelot came into view.

Arthur slowed, coming to a full stop and Merlin followed his lead. They still hadn't reached the main gate yet, but they were far away enough to be safe. Arthur leaned forward, resting his hands on his knees as he tried to catch his breath. Merlin hung his head and counted to steady his own breathing. He swallowed hard and looked at Arthur. Was he avoiding looking at him? "Arthur…" Merlin started, still trying to breath more evenly.

Arthur straightened a little and held up a hand. "I don't…want to hear it…Merlin. All I want…is a nice bath. Which you'll prepare…and afterwards…well…I'll deal with you afterwards." He didn't look at Merlin for his reaction. Instead, he took a deep breath and continued towards the gate. Walking this time and regaining his composure as king.

Merlin followed, waiting for…well, he wasn't exactly sure. A reaction from Arthur, obviously. Yelling? Banishment? Immediate execution? But he wasn't exactly sure what this was. He was just…ignoring it?

And true to his word, the first thing Arthur did was have a bath that Merlin prepared. The knights showed their concern when the two came in, chests still heaving and faces red after the impromptu run. Arthur gave a quick summary, omitting the part about their escape due to Merlin's magic. He then said he didn't want to be bothered and mentioned again to Merlin about having a bath prepared.

Merlin went into the kitchen to grab two pails of water and carried them to Arthur's room. Arthur was lying on his bed when Merlin came in, staring up at the canopy in deep thought. Merlin opened his mouth to say something, but decided against it.

He went to the tub and dumped the water. He would need to make five more trips to the kitchens to fill up this tub and then boiling one of those buckets to make it warm enough. He grabbed the empty buckets, mentally preparing himself for the struggle it was to prepare his bath. And to think, he ran just as much as Arthur, but he wasn't getting a special bath like this. In fact, he was sure when he was finished Arthur would throw him in the dungeons for saving his life with _magic_.

"Where are you going?" Arthur asked before Merlin could walk out.

Merlin paused at the door, looking at Arthur as he sat up. Was this it? Was he going to go ahead and execute the punishment for practicing magic now? "Um, I was going to continue filling up your bath, sire." Perhaps addressing him as he should would earn him a little grace.

Arthur pursed his lips and crossed his arms. "I want to see you do it. With magic."

Merlin blinked.

Arthur nodded towards the bath. "Go on. I want that bath."

Merlin set down the buckets. He could see how this could be a trick. But that just wasn't part of Arthur's character. "Are you sure?"

Arthur rolled his eyes. "I'm not going to kill you."

They both could hear the unspoken _yet_.

Merlin took a deep breath. He glanced at Arthur before turning his focus to the tub. " _Balneum."_ His eyes flashed gold and the tub was filled with water. By his magic.

Arthur got up and dipped his hand in the water. He gave a small hum of satisfaction and moved behind the changing screen to undress. "That will be all. I'll summon you when I'm ready for you."

So he was going to think about how he should be punished for the magic while in the bath. Merlin let out a heavy sigh. He needed to explain things to Arthur. "Arthur, I-"

"You're dismissed Merlin." Arthur interrupted.

Merlin pursed his lips before turning around and leaving the room.

* * *

Arthur didn't summon him for the rest of the day. He did a few small errands for Gaius before finally sharing with the old man what happened. Gaius asked about Arthur's reaction and Merlin couldn't explain it. He knew there was underlying anger, but for the most part he was…calm? It didn't make any sense and he didn't want to look a gift horse in the mouth.

Gaius suggested he leave Camelot, go back to Ealdor for a time until he was certain of Arthur's feelings on the matter. But Merlin couldn't. Arthur needed him too much and Camelot, no, all of Albion, was in a precarious situation.

Besides, there was the issue of Agravaine's secret alliance with Morgana that kept Arthur in constant danger.

The next morning, Merlin went to Arthur's room to start on his morning chores. He hesitated at the door, wondering if he should knock or just go in as if nothing had changed.

The decision was taken out of his hands though when the door opened by itself.

Well, not entirely by itself. Arthur was standing there. And he looked furious.

Merlin swallowed hard. This was it. Here came the sentence. _Merlin of Ealdor, I sentence you to death by fire for practicing magic._

"You're late." Arthur growled.

Merlin shrugged. "I'm here now?"

Arthur held up a boot. "Do you see this?"

Merlin frowned, looked at the boot and nodded.

Arthur stuck his hand inside the boot and a finger came out right at the toe. "Was this there yesterday?" he asked while wiggling his finger.

Oh, that's what Arthur was referring to. Merlin shook his head.

"No, because there is a rat in my room. _Again_." Arthur yanked Merlin inside and slammed the door. "I want that rat caught before the end of the day. I don't care what traps or charms or spells you use, just get it out!"

So he hadn't forgotten.

Merlin stared at Arthur, wondering if perhaps he needed to get the conversation going.

Arthur threw the boot at Merlin. "What are you waiting for? Get a move on!"

Merlin fumbled to catch the boot and did manage not to let it fall to the ground. "Um, but sire…"

"What?" Arthur snapped as he walked to his desk. Papers were scattered from on his desk from the latest treaty and he stared down at them, trying to remember where he had last left off.

"Well, I just…" Merlin took a deep breath and braced himself for his answer. "Are you going to give me a trial or just send me straight to the pyre?"

Arthur rubbed his temples and closed his eyes. "I don't know, _Merlin_ and I really don't want to think about that right now because this treaty is technically more important than a manservant who just used a little magic. Once I'm through with this, then I'll let you know what I decide."

Merlin wasn't exactly sure what his response should be. So Arthur really was going to just ignore the situation. That was…a good thing?

"Now what are you doing? Didn't I just tell you there was a rat on the loose?"

Merlin nodded. "Right, I'll find it" He knelt down, looking to find any evidence of the rat and pushing away the anticipation of Arthur's judgment.

* * *

The treaty took more time than Merlin thought it should. Merlin could only think of two reasons for this. Arthur was stalling for time, not wanting to carry out the punishment for practicing magic or he was simply unable to concentrate because he couldn't believe Merlin was capable of doing magic.

And Merlin had yet to explain to Arthur that he didn't practice it per se. No, it was simply a part of him. Always had been, always will be. It wasn't for lack of trying on Merlin's part though. He did try and explain it to him, but everytime he so much as breathed the word magic, Arthur would come up with some ridiculous chore for him.

But as soon as the treaty was finalized and Arthur could finally move on to the next task, he called Merlin into the throne room and dismissed everyone. Including Agravaine, much to the uncle's chagrin.

Merlin swallowed hard. So this was it. Arthur was finally going to have his trial. But with no witnesses? Perhaps he didn't want anyone there because he wanted to spare Merlin the embarrassment? Merlin wished he could explain that he didn't feel at all embarrassed. He was proud of his magic and the fact that he used it for so long to protect Arthur from so many dangers.

Arthur stayed in his throne and stared at Merlin, looking for the words of how to even begin. "Do you know magic is punishable by death in Camelot?" he finally said.

Merlin nodded. "Of course I do."

"Yet you chose to still use it, to send those men flying."

Merlin noticed Arthur failing to mention yesterday. Five days of searching for that stupid rat, Merlin finally grew frustrated and yelled an incantation that would draw it out. He grabbed the rat and tossed it out the window, turning around to see a half amused Arthur staring at him.

"Why?"

Merlin kept his head high. He had nothing to be ashamed of. He was not evil. He used his magic for good. "Because you needed someone to protect you through magic."

"Even though practicing magic is illegal?"

Merlin nodded. "Though, I don't practice it...I was um, born with it actually."

Arthur narrowed his eyes. "So you mean to tell me you've been practicing…no, living with magic since you were in the crib?"

Merlin nodded again.

Arthur sighed and closed his eyes. "The law is clear, Merlin. Magic is punishable by death."

Merlin swallowed hard. So this was it. He knew he should be scrambling for words and trying to explain to Arthur his destiny and that magic was good and that magic wasn't a choice for him, it was his _life_. But he was oddly calm and he stayed quiet.

"By the laws of Camelot, I, Arthur Pendragon, King of Camelot, sentence you to death. You will burn at the pyre." Arthur said quietly so that Merlin had to lean forward to hear him.

But before Merlin this could actually sink in, Arthur continued speaking.

"But before this actually happens, I need to find a new manservant. Obviously, one that is more capable than you. And George is out of the question. In the meantime, you will continue with your duties until a suitable replacement has been found. Then, you'll be executed."

Merlin blinked. "Oh,"

"Now come," Arthur said as he stood and clasped Merlin's shoulder to turn him around. "We have training with the knights and your presence is required."

* * *

Life carried on, despite how odd it had become. Every night before Merlin left Arthur's room, he mentioned to him a new manservant he was looking into and asked for Merlin's honest opinion. Merlin would give it and Arthur would stay quiet for a few moments before saying, 'All right, then I'll probably have you executed tomorrow.'

This had carried on for nearly a month. And Merlin became more accustomed to displaying his magic in front of Arthur. But only if there was a chore that was too tedious or frustrating. He remembered at one point, Arthur being unsatisfied with his bath. First it was too cold, then it was too warm, then there were too many soap suds. Merlin recited a quick spell to provide the perfect bath and Arthur dipped his hand in the water. He smiled. "See Merlin? Now it's perfect. Was that really so hard to do in the first place?" he had said.

Of course, this meant Merlin became dangerously accustomed to not caring who saw his magic. Arthur had a particular brutal training session with the knights and his armor showed it. After training, Arthur had asked Merlin to fix it. Normally, this would simply involve pushing out dents, but there were several deep scratches and, knowing Arthur, he would want it looking brand new.

Arthur had decided as well that he wanted a private lunch with Gwen too, under the guise that she would be serving him in Merlin's absence, but Merlin obviously knew better. So he took the armor to the throne room because his and Gaius' chambers were too small and the throne room was empty.

Merlin sat on the floor, leaning against one of the pillars facing the door, carefully undoing all the dents. But he had already spent an hour on just the chest plate and he knew Gaius needed some help collecting herbs and there was still the rest of the armor to fix. So Merlin did what any sorcerer would do. He began using his magic to help him sped up the process.

It was nearly half an hour later when Merlin was almost done. He thought that maybe he might have some extra time at the end of the day to have a little social visit with Gwaine at the tavern and maybe even earn a little extra money gambling against the knight. But those thoughts were dispelled when the door swung open.

The armor that had been previously floating in the air clattered to the ground as Merlin searched his mind for an explanation to whoever it was that came in. And it was Agravaine. Of course. With two guards behind him.

In the back of his mind, Merlin cursed as he realized more dents had most likely appeared in the armor after his magic had unceremoniously dropped it.

Agravaine stood in shock as Merlin struggled to say something in his defense.

"You…you were…that was magic!" Agravaine spoke first.

Merlin stood. "I can explain!"

"Arrest him!" he ordered, not caring to hear Merlin's excuse.

The guards roughly grabbed Merlin, but he didn't fight back. He supposed this was really it then. Arthur would have to carry out his own order to execute him.

He was thrown into a cell while they searched for Arthur. Merlin sat in the furthest corner of the cell and thought how easy it would be for him to escape. He could even find Arthur first and explain things. And then, of course, there was the problem of Agravaine discovering the truth. That meant Morgana would surely know before the end of the week.

To be honest, Merlin was more concerned about the attacks Morganna would lead with this new information than his own execution.

An hour later, the guards came back for Merlin. They shackled his wrists behind his back and led him back to the throne room.

When he first walked in, he noticed Arthur's concerned expression. Agravaine would've told Arthur they caught a dangerous criminal inside the castle and he was practicing his plot to kill Arthur. Of course, he would've left out Merlin's name.

So when Arthur saw that it was Merlin being led in with shackles on, he actually rolled his eyes and looked annoyed. Everyone else seemed confused, but neither Arthur or Merlin seemed concerned with the others. Merlin was forced on his knees in front of Arthur. In response to his annoyed look, Merlin gave him an apologetic smile.

"Merlin? You think Merlin was planning an extensive plot to kill me?" Arthur finally spoke, glaring at Agravaine. "Even if he was, what makes you think he would actually be capable of carrying it out?"

"My lord, I fear none of us truly know what Merlin is capable of. I, along with two other guards, walked in to see him practicing _magic_.

Merlin saw Arthur's expression hardened and before he could look at the accused warlock, Merlin looked at the ground.

"What exactly was he doing?" Arthur asked.

"It was unclear, sire, but I believe he was tampering with your armor. Possibly creating weaknesses in it so your enemies have a better chance at delivering a deadly blow."

Arthur crossed his arms. "Is he referring to the armor that's in the corner over there?" he addressed Merlin.

Merlin glanced at said corner. Yup, there was his training armor. Merlin nodded, still not feeling like looking at Arthur.

"And that's the same armor that I asked you to repair?"

Merlin nodded again.

"So what were you doing, Merlin? Repairing it or creating openings with your magic?"

Merlin finally looked up. Arthur looked angry. But it didn't seem to be directed at him…no, his tone of voice gave away what he thought of this. A waste of time. Merlin huffed. "I was repairing it with magic since there were too many dents and scratches for me to take care of normally."

Agravaine shoved Merlin, causing him to fall on his side. "He's lying, my lord. He's a sorcerer and not to be trusted!"

"Uncle, if you would please step away from him. Thank you." Arthur said, rubbing his temples.

Merlin glared at Agravaine as he pushed himself upright again. That would leave a nasty bruise on his shoulder.

"Merlin, did you finish repairing my armor?"

Merlin shook his head.

"Very well. Guards, release him. I need that armor repaired before the end of the day and only Merlin can do it."

"But, sire, you know what the law says about those who practice magic." Agravaine said, taking a step closer to Merlin.

Arthur glared at him though, and he took two steps back. "Yes, uncle. I know very well what the law says. Which is why Merlin has already been sentenced to death by the pyre. But not until I find a suitable replacement for him. Now release him."

The guards look uneasily at each other and then at Agravaine. But one look at the glare Arthur sent their way, had them scurrying to undo the shackles. Merlin rubbed at his wrists as soon as the shackles were off. They hadn't been placed on tightly, but the weight of them dug into his skin. Then he began rubbing the shoulder he had landed on and stood up, already thinking of what herbs would best keep the bruising down.

"Well, shouldn't you at least take precaution and have him locked in a cell? Surely he would attempt escaping at the first opportunity." Agravaine continued.

Arthur looked at Merlin. "Well, he hasn't tried leaving Camelot since I've ordered his execution. Merlin, do you plan on escaping?"

Merlin shrugged his shoulders. "Don't really see the point of it, no."

"Good. Then it's settled. Merlin will continue as my manservant until a replacement has been found. Then he'll be executed. Court dismissed." Arthur got up and walked out, ignoring the confused chatter of everyone that had gathered.

Merlin went to collect the armor, knowing Arthur was being completely serious about wanting it done before the end of the day. He caught Agravaine watching him and Merlin knew an attack from Morganna was imminent.

* * *

A day after Merlin's odd trial, Agravaine had requested leave for a week to attend to 'personal matters'. Merlin figured he would tell Morganna then and they would gather up their forces to attack camelot

As soon as Agravaine was out of the citadel, Merlin told Arthur his suspicions. Considering Arthur already had him condemned for execution, there couldn't possibly be anything worse he could do if he were to disagree with his suspicions. Fortunately, Arthur took his suspicions seriously. He sent a small group of knights after Agravaine, just to follow him. If he did end up meeting with Morganna, they were to stop him at all costs.

The entire week after the knights had been sent out, Merlin was on edge. No news had come from the knights and as each day passed, Merlin's fears grew. A raven finally came in with news. They had found Agravaine with Morganna. They tried capturing them both, but failed. Agravaine was killed and Morganna managed to elude them.

And Merlin felt that even though he was a condemned man and Morgana most likely knew the truth about him, he could breath a little easier.

Again, life continued on and Merlin had to learn to grow used to almost everyone in Camelot knowing about his magic. There were those who stared at him with wonder and some with fear even. But the majority of people gave him bemused looks and had honest questions about how magic. worked.

His hesitation to use his magic in the open lessened every day until it came to the point where he would toss apples to children that he conjured out of thin air while on his rounds with Gaius.

But still, before being dismissed for the day, Arthur would tell him of the young man he had interviewed for the day about being a new manservant. All of them always had some kind of flaw that Arthur simply couldn't get past and declare they just weren't suitable enough. Then he would remind Merlin that he still had to be executed according to Camelot's laws.

Four months had passed since Merlin had been condemned and Arthur had been searching for a new manservant. Merlin continued with his duties and Arthur began asking more and more for his advice with a new treaty or trade agreement. If it wasn't for his daily reminders at the end of the day, Merlin would've thought Arthur had completely forgotten about his pending execution.

He also asked Merlin about his magic, not necessarily to heap up his crimes against the crown, but out of sincere curiosity. When Merlin finally admitted to him that he was the Emrys the druids went on about, Arthur couldn't stop laughing. A few hours later, Arthur asked if he was telling the truth about being Emrys. Merlin nodded and this opened up an entire conversation that lasted well into the night.

Arthur finally found it within him to propose to Gwen. She accepted and they were to be married within the fortnight. The night before the wedding, Arthur kept Merlin longer than normal.

Arthur sat at his desk staring at some papers. Merlin sat at the table, tossing an orange and catching it. Most of the time. He had finished everything and asked Arthur if that was all, but he said there was something else and for him to just wait.

Merlin looked up when he heard Arthur stand. He walked to Merlin and handed him a paper. "Read that."

Merlin frowned, "What is it?"

"Just…read it."

Merlin did a quick scan of the document. It was late and he was ready to sleep and he honestly didn't want to help Arthur with another trade agreement this late at…

He spotted the word 'sorcerer' and brought his eyes to the top to really read through it. He read it once, then twice, and even a third time.

Arthur cleared his throat. "I know you're stupid Merlin, but surely it doesn't take you that long to read through it."

Merlin looked up, his heart stuck in his throat. "You wrote this?"

"It's something I've been working on for the last two months, after I realized Camelot has no competent replacements for you."

Merlin grinned. "So you're changing an entire law just because you can't find a new manservant? Someone really is a spoiled king."

Arthur rolled his eyes and gave Merlin's head a gentle shove.

"This is…a dream come true, Arthur. I never...thank you," Merlin swallowed hard and tried to clear his eyes of the sudden moisture. "I can find the druids for you, someone suitable for the position of Court Sorcerer."

Arthur took the papers from Merlin. "No need. That position has already been filled."

Merlin furrowed his brow. "Really? Who's the poor sucker then?" he asked with a smirk.

Arthur grinned back. "You are."

Merlin blinked. "What?"

"That's right. Of course you'll still be doing your general chores for me as well."

Merlin took a deep breath. He was being serious. This was actually happening. "So I'm guessing you're not going to have me executed?"

Arthur scoffed. "You know as well as I do that I wasn't actually going to. Just…needed to keep up the pretenses for a while."

* * *

This was slightly inspired by a scene from The Princess Bride when Wesley is talking about the Dread Pirate Roberts and how every night he threatened to kill him the next morning. Anyways, leave your thoughts!


End file.
